Chinese Patent No. CN200920302446.4 discloses an electrical connector, which includes an insulating body. A front end of the insulating body is provided with a tongue. An upper side and a lower side of the tongue are respectively provided with a first conductive terminal and a second conductive terminal. The tongue has a narrow slot. The narrow slot runs through the tongue in a front-to-rear direction. A grounding sheet is received in the narrow slot. A rear end of the grounding sheet is integrally provided with a pin. The pin is connected to a grounding line of the circuit board. The grounding sheet can effectively prevent electromagnetic interference between the first conductive terminal and the second conductive terminal.
For low frequency cases, the above-mentioned method of disposing a grounding sheet can prevent electromagnetic interference. However, as the frequencies of signals transmitted in the electronic industry are becoming higher, electromagnetic interference between terminals seriously affects the transmission effect of high frequency signals, and the grounding sheet cannot meet the demand of preventing electromagnetic interference between terminals.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.